


Intertwined

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Jinyoung meeting Jaebum was a pure coincidence that intertwined with fate.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

For Jinyoung meeting Jaebum was a pure coincidence that intertwined with fate. For the last two years of high school, Jinyoung never known the existence of someone named Jaebum; even when their class just few room apart or the fact that his cousin is Jaebum's best friend.

On that sunny day, a new semester had started, few students scattered around the corridor trying to find which class they’re in. That day Jinyoung is late because he need to drop off his sister first before he heads to his school. The consequences of getting late to school on a first day, of course, the fact that he can’t get the best chairs.

Strangely there’s one unoccupied chairs in front of the class so Jinyoung just placed his backpack and proceed to take out his books when one voice interupped him.

“I’m sorry this is Jaebum’s chairs” Mark, a vice captain of basketball team, said. Jinyoung mumbeld a sorry with an apologetic bow.

As Jinyoung moves to chairs in the back he think who’s this Jaebum and why even after the last class or even the next next class after that Jaebum still haven’t show up.

***

It was one week after he encountered Mark that Jaebum's finally show up. There’s not much that Jinyoung noticed about Jaebum, besides his tanned skin and piercing eyes.

***

Jinyoung didn’t remember how he and Jaebum become friends, maybe that one time he asked Jaebum about a biology assignment, or maybe because both of them studying in the same after school academy so they're always end up with ocassional dinner and walking home together.

***

Few months passed, Jinyoung and Jaebum camaraderie growing even deeper and stronger. It was because one after party pics that rumors spreading about Jinyoung and Jaebum are in relationship.

If someone asked about it both of them'll denied but people still doubt them because how close they’re; the soft stares and little touch they do every time they’re beside each other. No one convinced.

***

Jinyoung remember it clearly the day he and Jaebum started dating. Jinyoung and Jaebum sitting below a tree, watching mark playing basketball with his team from a distance. Maybe because of the wind blowing softly, Jinyoung becomes sleepy and proceed to sleep on Jaebum’s shoulder.

The sun is about to set when Jinyoung opened his eyes, “Good evening, Princess.” Jaebum teased him

Jinyoung shoved his shoulder and laugh “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You look pretty when yoㅡ”

“Can you guys stop flirting and date already” Mark interrupted them.

“What? Why?” they ask in the same time.

Mark rolled his eyes, “I'm tired seeing both of you unconsciously throwing those heart eyes, it was unbearable.”

Jaebum grinned to Jinyoung, “Should we?”

Mark growled “Urgh whatever, I’m going back now, you both better talk about it.”

***

That day Jinyoung and Jaebum officially become each other boyfriend. Below a moonlight, with intertwined hands, and eyes on colorful waterfall of Han River.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
